Bintang
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Bulan selalu mencintai Matahari, karena Matahari selalu membuatnya lebih bersinar. Namun, Matahari tak pernah menyadari perasaan Bulan, karena terlalu fokus pada Bumi. Saat Bulan menyadari ia takkan pernah punya kesempatan, datanglah teman sang Matahari, Bintang, yang tanpa berkata apa apa, langsung membuat sang Bulan melupakan Matahari./OneShot/AU/AlurCepat/RnR Please?/


Bintang

.

.

A fic by Aulient Aphrodite

.

Bulan selalu mencintai Matahari, karena Matahari selalu membuatnya lebih bersinar. Namun, Matahari tak pernah menyadari perasaan Bulan, karena terlalu fokus pada Bumi. Saat Bulan menyadari ia takkan pernah punya kesempatan, datanglah teman sang Matahari, Bintang, yang berkata tanpa berkata apa apa, langsung membuat sang Bulan melupakan Matahari.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Standard warning applied. AU.

.

Dia yang secerah Matahari. Dia yang selalu menyinariku hingga aku bisa lebih bersinar daripada hari pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini. Dia yang selalu menebarkan senyum secerah mentari pagi. Dia yang selalu memberikanku semangat. Dia yang selalu menjadi alasanku bertahan. Pemuda yang diam diam selalu kupanggil tuan Matahari, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan aku, si gadis pemalu yang tak bisa apa apa. Aku bahkan hanya bersinar karena terkena sinar sang Matahari. Jika Matahari tak ada, aku tak akan terlihat, seperti Bulan. Aku Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis pemalu yang memiliki warna mata sewarna bulan pada malam hari, dan sewarna bunga lavender di siang hari. Gadis yang diam diam menyimpan hati pada sang Matahari.

Namun sayang seribu sayang. Matahari terlalu fokus menyayangi Bumi. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Kusebut Bumi karena dia benar benar hidup dan aktif, dia cantik, lincah, enerjik, berani. Tidak sepertiku yang bahkan tdak bisa apa apa sebelum Matahari itu datang.

Apa aku tadi sudah menyebutkan Bintang? Sepertinya belum. Aku punya seseorang yang bisa kusebut 'Bintang'. Ia yang selalu menemaniku. Ia datang tepat ketika harapanku pada tuan Matahari telah pupus. Namun, bukannya menyuruhku tetap berusaha pada tuan Matahari, ia menawarkan satu solusi yang jauh lebih baik. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, Bintangku.

~o0o~

"Jadi, ide kelas kita untuk Festival Budaya tahun ini apa?"

Tanyaku pada ketua kelas kami, Nara Shikamaru.

"Kemarin kan sudah dirapatkan"

Shikamaru menoleh padaku sekilas, lalu kembali menguap untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tapi Shikamaru-kun, aku kemarin tidak masuk, aku sakit"

Dalam hati aku merutuki diri sendiri. Kemarin aku terkena demam ringan hingga tak bisa masuk sekolah, padahal aku tahu hari itu akan diadakan rapat untuk Festival Budaya yang akan di gelar satu bulan lagi. Apalagi jabatanku di kelas adalah wakil ketua kelas. Aku benar benar menyesal.

"Tanya Ino saja, kemarin yang mendata keseluruhan rapat itu dia, dia kan sekertaris"

Jawab Shikamaru, lalu pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Dasar tukang tidur.

Akhirnya aku memilih menghampiri Ino yang sibuk dengan handphone nya. Rambutnya di gerai, tidak di kucir kuda seperti biasa, ternyata rambutnya benar benar panjang, mungkin sampai sepinggul. Pokoknya lebih panjang dariku.

"Ino-chan… boleh aku tahu hasil rapat kemarin?"

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Tunggu sebentar…"

Ino mengambil sebuah buku tulis.

"Jadi, kelas kita akan mengadakan apa?"

"Drama"

"Benarkah?"

Aku jadi bersemangat tiba tiba. Aku sudah lama ingin menyumbangkan drama pada Festival Budaya, tahun kemarin dan aku tidak sempat menyampaikan pendapatku karena ada saja masalahnya.

"Iya, tapi hanya drama klasik, sih. Si Bodoh itu yang mengusulkan, karena ketua kelas kita terlalu malas dan kau tidak masuk, akhirnya kami iyakan saja usulnya. Tidak apa, kan Hinata-chan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku memang sudah lama ingin mengadakan drama pada Festival Budaya"

Aku tambah bersemangat saja. Mendengar bahwa 'si Bodoh' lah yang mengajukan usul. Si Bodoh yang biasanya diam diam ku panggil tuan Matahari, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi, drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?"

Tanyaku sejurus kemudian pada Ino.

"Cinderella"

"Wah! Pasti bagus sekali…"

"Begitulah"

Ino mengendikkan bahu. Lalu ia mulai membuka dan membalik balik halaman pada buku tulisnya yang penuh coretan. Lalu berhenti di satu halaman.

"Siapa saja pemerannya?"

Aku tak berharap mendapat peran,kok. Karena aku tahu aku dan Shikamaru pasti sibuk mengurusi ini itu untuk persiapannya dan aku mungkin akan menolak kalau mendapat peran.

"Sebenarnya, satu kelas sudah sepakat bahwa yang jadi pangerannya adalah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sendiri menolak mentah mentah, jadinya Sasuke hanya mendapat peran sebagai ajudan-nya sang pangeran, itu pun dia masih sempat menolak. Dan pangerannya kita ganti dengan Naruto"

Ino menunjuk nunjuk nama Naruto di buku tulisnya. Aku serasa naik roller coaster. Kalau yang jadi pangerannya adalah Naruto, dapat di pastikan bahwa yang menjadi Cinderella adalah…

"Yang menjadi Cinderella nya Sakura. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia sedang ke toilet saat sedang pembagian peran, karena Naruto memaksa bahwa dia hanya mau jika lawan mainnya adalah Sakura, jadinya kami iyakan saja."

Tuh kan…

"Oh begitu…"

"Yah begitulah"

"bagaimana dengan saudara tiri Cinderella? Dan ibu tirinya?"

Aku cepat cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Ino tak membaca gelagatku. Aku galau luar biasa.

"Karin dan Tayuya, Karin jadi Anastasia dan Tayuya jadi Drisella, sedangkan yang jadi ibu tirinya… aku"

Tawaku nyaris menyembur saat melihat perubahan mimik wajah Ino. Dia terlihat begitu kesal. Aku bahkan langsung lupa dengan kegalauan ku begitu melihat air mukanya.

"Ini gara gara Sakura. Dia terus berteriak bahwa aku pantas jadi ibu tiri, hingga seluruh kelas menyetujuinya"

Ino mendadak cemberut, aku hampir saja tertawa jika saja aku tak ingat bagaimana jadinya kalau cewek itu marah.

"Aku tidak dapat peran kan?"

Aku bertanya pada Ino sambil melongo memperhatikan catatannya.

"Tidak kok, kau dan Shikamaru memang senagaja tidak di beri peran, karena kalian pasti sibuk mengurusi pentasnya. Tak apa kan?"

"Aku memang tidak mau mendapat peran, kok. Santai saja"

Aku tersenyum pada Ino, dan Ino lanjut memeberi tahuku apa apa yang harus kutahu tentang drama yang akan kami pentaskan ini.

~o0o~

Aku berada di belakang gedung sekolah, di sini terdapat pohon besar yang tak kutahu nama dan jenis nya apa, yang kutahu, pohon ini besar sekali. Aku duduk bersandar di pohon itu. Aku membuka lollipop yang barusan kubeli dari kantin, lalu mulai mengulumnya. Aku memejamkan mata. Bayangan Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berdansa muncul, membuatku pusing mendadak.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Mencoba rileks dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa rambutku. Dulu aku tidak seberani ini. Dulu aku tidak pernah dilihat, gagap, dan temanku hanyalah buku buku tebal. Dan si tuan Matahari lah yang telah mengubahku menjadi lebih berani, tidak gagap, dan sanggup menerima banyak atensi seperti bicara di podium atau sebagainya. Bahkan sekarang aku menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas, jabatan yang cukup banyak membuatku harus berbicara dihadapan banyak orang.

Apa aku salah? Mencintai Naruto yang jelas jelas hanya menaruh segala perhatian dan atensinya pada Haruno Sakura? Apakah salah? Jika Bulan mencintai Matahari yang jelas jelas menaruh semua atensinya pada Bumi?

Uh, kepalaku jadi pening mendadak lagi.

Omong omong, mana laki laki itu? Biasanya dia akan muncul saat aku sedang duduk bersender dan memejamkan mata disini seperti ini. Sudah dua mingu ini pemuda itu tiba tiba datang dan jadi temanku. Ia datang tepat ketika aku melihat dan menyadari betapa besar Naruto mencintai Sakura. Ia datang saat aku benar benar putus asa akan Naruto-walaupun aku tetap mengaguminya-. Dan tiba tiba saja ia sudah jadi temanku, walaupun kalau dikelas kami hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi, tapi ia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini denganku selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

Hey, kenapa aku malah memikirkan makhluk menyebalkan itu?.

"Gigimu bisa bolong kalau kau makan ini terus"

Berbarengan dengan suara maskulin itu terdengar, aku merasakan lollipop yang ada di dalam mulutku di tarik paksa.

Plop.

Aku membuka mata, menemukan sosok yang tadi kupikirkan. Aku tak main main saat aku bilang ia menyebalkan. Contohnya saja sekarang.

"Kau! Kembalikan!"

Bukannya mengembalikan, ia malah memasukkan lollipop itu kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya sejenak, lalu berkata

"Manis"

Lalu mengembalikannya lagi padaku. Aku pun menyaut lollipop itu dengan ganas saking kesalnya dengan pemuda itu. Lalu aku mengunyah permen itu sampai tinggal gagangnya saja. Tidak sampai lima detik, lollipop itu kandas dalam mulutku.

"Buktinya, gigiku tidak bolong tuh!"

Entah kenapa, aku gampang sekali nyolot jika melihat muka pemuda satu ini.

"Nih, biar gulanya tidak menempel di gigimu"

Ia menyodorkan sebotor air mineral. Baik, kuralat uacapanku, ia juga perhatian kok padaku, tapi haya sedikiiiiit sekali.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke"

Aku menjawab masih dengan nada super jutek.

Lalu ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau menolak peran pangeran?"

Tanyaku padanya.

"Iya"

"Kenapa? Kan keren"

"tidak keren jika aku harus berdansa dengan makhluk macam Sakura atau Karin"

Aku mengernyit, heran.

"Kok bisa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau"

Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Lihat, diajak ngobrol saja menyebalkannya tiada tara.

"Terserah kau lah"

Aku memilih minum air mineral pemberian Sasuke. Sebenarnya, sedikit banyak aku menyukai pemuda ini. Dia perhatian, namun dengan caranya sendiri, yang berbeda dari kebanyakan pria. Walaupun ia super menyebalkan, tapi wajahnya tampan. Sungguh, bahkan menurutku jauh lebih tampan daripada si tuan Matahari, tapi pembawaannya yang menyebalkan membuatku tak lebih menyukainya daripada Naruto.

Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan wajahnya,mulai dari kulitnya yang putih sekali, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir nya, bahkan matanya. Satu hal ku pelajari. Wajah Sasuke ketika tidur seratus kali lipat lebih keren daripada saat ia membuka matanya yang selalu menatap tajam semua orang itu.

"Menikmati pemandangan, nona?"

"Eh?"

Sial! Ia pura pura tidur rupanya!

"Baru sadar kalau aku tampan?"

"Mimpi saja sana!"

Aku memalingkan muka. Aku benar benar jengkel. Juga malu.

Lalu ia terkekeh. Baik, aku akui, ia super duper tampan. Pantas saja banyak yang menggilainya. Padahal sifatnya menyebalkan sekali.

"Ayo kembali"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya dan dia menarikku hingga aku berdiri. Oke, ini aneh. Dia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, dia menggandengku!. Astaga aku berdebar debar!

Aku baru bisa bernafas lega saat kami memasuki gedung sekolah, ia melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan lima langkah di depanku. Dan aku berjalan di belakangnya, aku sengaja berhenti sebentar di depan toilet wanita, agar kami tidak masuk kelas berbarengan.

~o0o~

Kostum, cek.

Make up, cek.

Gambar latar, cek.

Lampu sorot, cek,

Back Sound, cek.

Kondisi panggung dan pemain, cek.

Fyuuh… aku sangat sangat sangat lelah. Aku juga bisa melihat gurat kelelahan dari para kru drama Cinderella kelas XI-2 ini. tak bisa dipungkiri, aku sangat cemas. Aku dan Shikamaru sudah memastikan semuanya siap. Sempat ada beberapa kendala tadi, seperti gaun untuk peran Anastasia sempat sobek di bagian bawah, kami terpaksa menggunting bagian itu hingga sedikit lebih pendek karena tak ada waktu lagi untuk menjahit, lalu ada juga kendala seperti salah kostum (Ino sempat salah memakai kostum untuk Ibu Peri, padahal dia menjadi Ibu tiri).

Namun semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Ini saatnya. Tirai akan dibuka lima menit lagi. Setelah melakukan tos, para pemeran scene pertama pun naik ke panggung. Aku semakin gugup saja. Padahal aku hanya melihat dari belakang panggung.

"Apa menurutmu semuanya akan lancar?"

Tanya ku pada Shikamaru yang berdiri disebelahku.

"Kita sudah mempersiapkannya selama satu bulan, tenang saja. Semua akan lancar"

Benar kata Shikamaru. Semua akan lancar, semua akan lancar. Tenang Hinata….

Aku mulai rileks dan menonton drama itu dengan santai. Pada saat adegan Cinderella dan pangeran bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, aku terpana melihat Naruto. Ia tampan, sungguh. Namun aku merasa… kosong. Aku tak merasakan apapun lagi tentang pemuda itu. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke setelah ini, karena sifat menyebalkannya sudah menyita waktu dan pikiranku selama sebulan terakhir ini, dan akhirnya aku lupa sama sekali dengan Naruto.

Aku keluar auditorium untuk beberapa saat, aku dimintai tolong oleh Matsuri-san untuk membeli minuman kaleng untuk para kru. Aku oke saja, tapi berkat itu, aku jadi tak bisa melihat Sasuke. sejak pagi aku tak melihat Sasuke dimanapun. Namun kata Ino, Sasuke hadir dan sedang bersiap siap, dan sampai sekarang aku belum melihatnya. Aku penasaran dengan tampangnya.

.

Sepertinya dramanya berlangsung cepat sekali, saat aku kembali membawa se keranjang minuman yang berat, dramanya sudah sampai adegan sang pangeran dansa dengan Cinderella. Oh, aku juga ingin berdansa seperti itu dengan pangeranku sendiri suatu saat nanti.

Serius, kemana sih Sasuke? aku benar benar belum melihatnya seharian ini.

.

Setelah drama itu selesai, aku bersorak saat drama kami sukses besar tanpa ada kendala berarti. Setelah bersenang senang sedikit, aku memilih untuk keluar dari auditorium, aku menuju belakang gedung sekolah, dan duduk bersandar di tempatku biasanya, di pohon itu. Aku benar benar lelah. Tapi semuanya terbayar dengan drama yang berjalan sukses dan kami dapat pujian dari guru guru dan murid untuk drama Cinderella ini.

Tadi aku juga tidak melihat Sasuke saat kami merayakan sebentar kesuksesan kami di belakang panggung. Baik, aku memang melihat sekelebat rambut raven Sasuke, tapi aku tak melihat wajahnya.

Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin memikirkan apa apa. Aku capek sekali. Sepertinya aku besok tidak akan masuk. Biar kru yang lain saja yang mengatur sisanya, hehe. Lagipula hampir semua kan yang mengurusi aku, si ketua kelas itu hanya mengurusi panggung, masalah ijin, dan urusan dengan staff student council, sisanya aku semua.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, lima detik kemudian, aku mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Tidak ikut merayakan keberhasilanmu? Ini semua kan hasil kerja kerasmu juga"

Aku langsung membuka mataku. Dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri disana.

Ia memakai seragam kerajaan berwarna putih, membuat ketampanannya naik lima ribu persen. Aku merasakan pipiku panas. Tidak! Jangan blushing!

"Apa aku setampan itu? Pipimu sampai merah"

Ia berjongkok lalu mengelus pelan pipiku. Jantungku rasanya seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Aku terpaku selama beberapa detik. Setelah sadar, aku mendorongnya.

"Narsis!"

Ia hanya terkekeh lalu berdiri. Sasuke membuka sarung tangan putihnya, lalu melemparnya sembarangan di rerumputan.

"Hei! Jangan di buang buang begitu! Kostum nya kan mahal, tau?"

Namun ia tak menghiraukanku. Bukannya berjongkok dan mengambil kembali sarung tangan itu, ia malah sedikit membungkuk di depanku, dan tangan kannnya terulur padaku.

"Apa?"

Tanyaku dengan dahi mengernyit, heran.

"Dance with me, Hinata?"

Dan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang mampu menyihir seluruh kaum hawa, termasuk aku.

Kurasakan pipiku memanas, dan mataku terbuka lebar, lebih parahnya lagi, jantung ku serasa ingin meloncat keluar. Aku memang sudah melupakan Naruto, tapi kan aku tidak menyukai Sasuke, kenapa reaksiku berlebihan seperti ini?

"A…aku tidak bisa berdansa"

Setelah sepersekian detik tenggelam dalam keterkejutan, akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bisa… kau pasti bisa. Kalau tak bisa, ikuti saja gerakanku"

Dan tanpa aba aba, Sasuke meraih tangan kananku lalu menarikku sampai berdiri.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku diam saja saat tangannya berada di pinggangku. Bahkan dengan refleks aku meletakkan tanganku di pundaknya. Kami berdiri selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang akan berdansa.

Tunggu dulu, sepasang kekasih?

Astagaaaaa dia kan Sasuke si makhluk paling menyebalkan seantero jagat raya! Masa iya aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Sasuke menatap mataku dalam dalam, lalu ia mulai bergerak maju dan mundur perlahan. Aku mengikuti gerakannya dengan langkah langkah kecil yang kaku. Ia berjalan memutar, dengan tetap mempertahankan aku di dekatnya. Seperti kata ibuku dulu, saat berdansa laki-laki lah yang memegang kendali, perempuan hanya mengikuti saja.

Kami tak melepas kontak mata selama berdansa. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat, sampai aku dapat mencium bau mint yang menguar di tubuhnya. Angin disini bertiup lembut menerpa kami berdua, helaian indigo ku sedikit berterbangan.

Walaupun ingin sekali membantahnya, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa suasana ini begitu…. Romantis.

"Aduh!"

Sasuke mengaduh pelan, tanpa sengaja aku menginjak kakinya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Sasuke aku tidak lihat, hihihi, maaf"

Aku sedikit menahan tawa. Lucu saja rasanya, saat suasana tadi sudah begitu romantis, aku merusaknya hanya karena tanpa sengaja menginjak kakinya.

Namun bukannya marah dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena kakinya terinjak olehku, Sasuke malah ikut cengar cengir juga.

"Tak apa, kau kan masih pemula"

Oke, aku memang pemula, tapi aku tidak sudi jika yang mengeluarkan kalimat itu adalah si makhluk paling menyebalkan se jagat raya ini.

"Aku sudah pro, tau"

Aku menautkan jemariku dengan jemarinya, memisahkan diri beberapa langkah, lalu berputar, seperti yang biasa kulihat di film film. Aku memang amatiran sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia meladeni tantanganku. Ia menarikku ke dekapannya lalu bergerak memutar lagi, setelah itu maju dan mundur dengan langkah besar besar dan cepat. Aku kewalahan sebenarnya, tapi karena kurasa menyenangkan juga, akhirnya aku terus berdansa bersamanya. Walau sempat beberapa kali aku menginjak kakinya.

.

Kami berputar, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mengaduh pelan. Lagi lagi aku menginjak kakinya.

Lalu ia berhenti bergerak, begitu pula aku. Kami berhenti tepat di depan batang pohon besar yang biasa kugunakan sebagai sandaran. Aku masih tertawa kecil. Setiap kali aku menginjak kakinya, aku selalu tertawa kecil.

"Sudah jangan injak kaki ku lagi"

Ucapnya. Masih mempertahankan posisi nya yang memegang pinggulku dan tanganku yang berada pundaknya. Juga wajah kami berdua yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi meter.

"Kenapa tidak jadi milikku saja?"

Ucap Sasuke lagi ketika ia selesai mengatur nafas.

"Apa?"

Lagi, aku terheran dengan perkataannya.

"Kau, Hinata. Kenapa tidak jadi milikku saja? Kenapa kau malah memperhatikan si bodoh itu?"

Ucapnya, lagi lagi aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Laki-laki ini mampu membuatku serasa naik roller coaster hanya dengan perkataannya saja. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras, hingga aku takut Sasuke bisa mendengarnya juga. Dulu, saat aku masih mencintai Naruto, jantungku bisa berdebar sekeras ini walau Naruto hanya menyapaku. Apa ini berarti aku menyukainya? Menyukai si Uchiha menyebalkan ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku masih shock, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak shock jika tiba tiba seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkata seperti itu padamu?

"Aku mencintaimu"

Ujar Sasuke. Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

Saking kagetnya aku sampai tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Marah, senang, kesal, jengkel, bahagia, semua campur aduk. Namun pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk melampiaskan rasa jengkelku dulu.

Aku mendorong dadanya keras keras hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kau!"

Ujarku dengan suara lantang. Ia tampak kaget karna tiba tiba kudorong kebelakang.

"Beraninya kau!"

Sementara Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah kaget, aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, sebelum berbicara padanya.

"Kau sudah membuat perasaanku jungkir balik tak karuan, tahu?! Kau membuatku cemas karena aku tak melihatmu sama sekali sejak pagi sampai drama itu selesai, setelah itu kau membuatku kesal karena muncul tiba tiba dihadapanku! Lalu kau membuatku kaget dengan tiba tiba mengajakku berdansa! Dan sekarang…."

Aku maju dengan langkah lebar dan cepat kearahnya. Air mataku keluar karena aku tak bisa menampung berbagai macam emosi yang bertengger di dalam kepalaku. Dan aku berhenti tepat di depannya. Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah kaget sekaligus heran.

Dan setelah itu, aku memeluknya.

"…. Kau membuatku bahagia karena merasa dicintai"

Aku masih terisak di bahunya, sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata 'kau menyebalkan' pada Sasuke. sebenarnya menurutku ini memalukan. Aku seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu tiba tiba saja mendorong seorang laki laki lalu sedetik kemudian memeluknya? Tak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku tahu aku menyebalkan, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahu caranya bersikap romantis"

Tangisku makin menjadi saat mendengar kalimat itu. Menutupi rasa kesal dan malu juga senang dengan tangisan tidak apa apa kan?.

Kurasakan Sasuke balas memelukku. Hangat sekali rasanya dihati. Sepertinya aku memang suka dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini.

"Sudah jangan menangis"

Sasuke mengusap usap kepalaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, namun aku masih saja sesenggukan. Memalukan.

"Apa rasanya sangat bahagia hingga kau menangis?"

Sasuke mengangkat daguku sedikit hingga pandangan mata kami bertemu. Aku ingin bersuara namun tak bisa, lidahku kelu. Jadinya aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi kau tak keberatan jika kau menjadi milikku?"

Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan senyuman mautnya. Ah, aku rasa aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebagai jawabannya, aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan setelah itu ia langsung memelukku lagi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku belum mencintaimu"

Ucapku disela sela pelukan kami.

"Aku tahu, dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu"

Balasnya sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku. Aku tertawa kecil. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi seorang pujangga seperti ini? Ada ada saja. Tapi, well... aku menyukainya kok. Dan mungkin aku menyayanginya.

Tapi apa kau tahu? Pada akhirnya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintai bintangku yang datang tiba tiba dalam hidupku. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**Finish**

...

A/N: Gomeennnn kalo alurnya cepet banget, gajebo, gak masuk akal dan lain lain huwaaaaaa *nangis kejer* tapi kan Fro masih newbie, jadi boleh dong minta saran dan masukannya lewat review?hehe. Pokoknya review yaaaaa*maksa*


End file.
